Twin Souls
by Odin the great
Summary: Inuyasha is on the same side as Naraku. And what's this about Naraku having an older brother? Miroku and Sango have reincarnations. And did Sesshomaru just smile? What is going on? Major OOCness going on in here!


**Twin Souls**

**Summary-**

Kagome runs home after hearing a conversation between Inuyasha and Naraku? wait this can't be right, Inuyasha is on the same side as Naraku? What is going on? And what's this about Naraku having an older brother? And Miroku and Sango have reincarnations that can travel through the well? And did Sesshomaru just smile? What is going on? Major OOCness going on in here!

**Chapter I-**

Kagome sighed, where had Inuyasha gone off to now? Kagome knew that Kikyo was not around because she hadn't felt a tug at her soul, so he wasn't with her. 'Maybe he went off to be alone, even half-demons need to be alone some times.' Kagome thought. Satisfied with that answer she went about helping Kaede cook dinner.

The Inu group had stopped off at Kaede's village because it was getting close to the new moon. No one in the group had complained when Inuyasha had them turn around and come back to the village, Kagome liked it here because she could slip off to her time easier than when they were traveling. Next week was her younger brother's 14th birthday, she hopped that she would be able to convince Inuyasha to let them stay until then, she didn't want to miss her brother's birthday like the last three years.

Kagome sighed again catching Kaede's attention. "What is wrong child?" Kaede asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about my brother, his 14th birthday is coming up next week. I'm hope I can convince Inuyasha to let us stay here until then. I really do not want to miss it again, I promised him that I would be there to celebrate it with him unlike the last three years. I don't think he believes me though." Kagome said.

"And why is that child?" Kaede asked.

"Because I've told him that the last three years and I had failed to keep my promise because of Inuyasha." Kagome said stirring the soup that would be that night's dinner.

"I have a feeling you'll make it this year." Kaede said.

"Thanks Kaede, I needed that." Kagome said smiling at Kaede then stood up and grabbed her yellow backpack. "Do you mind if I go take a quick bath before dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Go right on ahead, I'll make sure to save you some if you do not get back before it is done." Kaede said.

"Thank you." Kagome said then walked out of the hut. She walked past some villagers who bowed at her in respect, she smiled at them and dipped her head back at them in respect too. When she got to the edge of the forest she hid her scent and presents as to not draw any unwanted attention to herself. She had walked about a mile when something caught her attention, the sound of two people talking. Curious, she followed the sound to the owners, what she found disturbed her.

There in a clearing not but five feet from her stood Inuyasha and Naraku, she quickly hid behind a tree so that she wasn't seen.

"Inuyasha, why is it taking so long to get the shards from the reincarnated miko?" Naraku asked.

"No matter what I do the bitch will not trust me enough to let me have the shards. She won't even let the other's hold the shards, afraid that they will become a burden to them, or so she says." Inuyasha growled out leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"You must hurry and get the shards, the longer it takes to get those shards the closer my older brothers gets to being strong enough to break out of the cage I have placed him in." Naraku said clinching his fist, "And if he gets out of that damn cage, you can kiss our plan good bye. He will surly seek out that reincarnated miko and help her, and if that happens we are sure to loose, Kanna has shown it to me." he added.

"What do you expect me to do? It's obvious that the plan for me to pretend to love her isn't working, I can't love a woman that looks like the bitch that betrayed us." Inuyasha said and Naraku spun around to look at the red clad half-demon.

"I don't care what the fuck you do. I don't care if you fucking kill her and steal the damn shards from her, just get me those damn shards." Naraku yelled. Kagome had heard enough, she had to get away, she turned around to run away and came face to face with a man with long wavy black hair and dark purple eyes, he kind of looked like Naraku, only older and more mature, when he saw that she had noticed him he smirked and leaned in close, his mouth right next to her ear.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?" The man whispered into her ear, she screamed and pushed him away and ran. The man watched as she ran, smirking at her reaction to him, he had already expected such a reaction when she saw him. He looked towards the clearing and glared at the two half-demons that where still talking and took down the sound proof barrier that he had put up just two seconds before she had turned around. He then took off in the direction she had ran only at a much slower pace, he already knew where she was going.

* * *

Kagome continue to run not really knowing where she was going, she just had to get away from that man, even though something told her he would not harm her he had looked too much like Naraku so she had to get away. She didn't care where she went, she just let her legs take her to where ever they wanted to. When she got to the clearing where the bone-eaters well was she slowed down to a walk, panting she walked over to the well, she kept looking around to make sure that the man, or Inuyasha, or Naraku had followed her. When no one appeared to kill her she dropped down to sit on the edge of the well to control her breathing.

Once she had her breathing under control she stood up and looked at the well, "Well, I guess since I'm here I can stop by and tell Souta a happy early birthday encase I can't make it to his birthday." Kagome muttered then jumped in. After the blue light disappeared from the well, the man from before walked into the clearing and walked up to the well and looked down it. He smirked.

"Well, it seems everything is going just as planned, now time to get tell the others so they can prepare them self." the man said then turned around and walked out of the clearing.

* * *

Kagome made it back to her time and climbed the rope latter to get out of the well. She slid the well door open a little to make sure no one was out there, when she was sure the cost was clear she opened the door the rest of the way and walked towards her house. Before she even made it to the door the door flew open and her younger brother ran out of it and jump at her. "YOUR HOME!" he yelled as they fell to the ground from the impact. Kagome laughed and messed up his hair, he groaned and stopped squeezing the life out of her to sit up and fix his hair. "Don't do that!" he scolded her. She pushed herself onto her elbows and laughed at him, only then did she see the young boy standing in the door way. The boy had long black hair and pretty light purple eyes, he was hearing a button up white shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh, hello, who are you?" Kagome asked. At her question Souta turned and smiled at the boy, he got up and ran over to the boy and pulled him towards Kagome.

"This is my best friend Yuki, he just moved here three months ago. He's been living with us for about three weeks." Souta said beaming at her.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Yuki, I'm Souta's older sister, Kagome. I've, uh, been away at college." Kagome said not sure if this boy knew about the well or not.

"It's okay Kagome, he knows." Souta said.

"Oh that's good." Kagome said. "Again, its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Yuki said softly and tried to hide behind Souta said.

"He's a little shy." Souta said, "Ow!" He cried out when Yuki slapped him on the back of the head.

"I am not!" Yuki said, "I'm just not sure how she feels about half-demons, after what she's had to go through and I just don't want to get my ass purified." he added shocking Kagome.

"You're a half-demon?" Kagome asked, Yuki snapped his head towards her as if he just remembered she was there and tried to hide behind Souta again.

"Y-yes." Yuki said softly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I know that not all half-demons, or demons are all mean." Kagome said and gently placed and hand on his head and almost cried out in shock when she felt two furry things brush against her hand, but stopped herself when she realized that that must be his ears.

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, now lets go inside. I'm sure mom and grandpa wish to greet me too." Kagome said walking inside.

"Mom and grandpa aren't here." Souta said grabbing Yuki's hand and gently pulled him with him as he followed Kagome inside.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked.

"They just left to get food, you may want to call them and inform them that you are here." Yuki said as they come to a stop at the kitchen. Kagome turned around and finally noticed how close Souta and Yuki seemed to be.

"Good idea, I'll do that right now." Kagome said then went and got the house phone and dialed her mother's cell phone number. As she waited for her mother to answer her, Souta, and Yuki sat down at the table. Just then the door bell range, Yuki let go of Souta's hand and stood up, Souta unknowingly gave a small pout when Yuki let go of his hand.

"I'll go see who it is." Yuki said and left the room as the door bell rang again.

"_Hello, Souta whats wrong?" _Kagome heard her mother' ask when she answered.

"Hi mom." Kagome said smiling.

"_Kagome?"_ Her mother asked in surprise.

"Yes, its me." Kagome said.

"_Did you just get home dear?" _Her mom asked and before Kagome could answer her mother continued, _"Well of course you just got home, me and your grandpa just got dinner, well be home soon and well talk then okay?"_ her mom said.

"Okay." Kagome said then hung up just as Yuki walked into the room with an annoyed look on his face.

"Who was at the door?" Souta asked.

"You're girlfriend is here." Yuki said and a girl with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a cute little pink sun dress on walked into the room. Yuki sat down next to Kagome who was sitting across from Souta as Souta stood up to greet the girl.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Souta asked.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the mall with me?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I would love to. . ."Souta started, and Sora grabbed his hand.

"Great lets go." Sora said and started to pull Souta towards the door, but Souta pulled his hand out of her grasp.

"But, as you can see, my sister just got back in town, and I wanted to spend time with her." Souta said and Sora turned to look at Kagome with a bitchy look on her face before she turned to look at Souta again.

"Can't you spend time with her tomorrow? We never get to spend time together. You're always busy with soccer, or training with your grandfather to be a monk, this is the only day you've had free." Sora said in a whiny voice.

"I don't know when she has to go back, and plus me and Yuki have a soccer game tomorrow. You're coming to my birthday party so we can spend time together then." Souta said.

"See what I mean, you're always busy. And that won't be the same, I want to spend time with you alone." Sora said.

"We don't always get what we want. I want you to shut up and leave, but look you're still here and talking." Yuki said and Sora turned and glared at him.

"Why don't you leave? No one wants you here." Sora said and Kagome saw Souta tense up and begin to try and lead Sora out of the room with out the girl noticing.

"I don't have to leave, I live here." Yuki said.

"That's because your own family didn't want a piece of trash like you." Sora said and Yuki shot up from his chair clinching his fist and glaring at her.

"Say that again bitch and we'll see how you look afterwards." Yuki growled out Souta finally seemed realize that this was getting out of hand because he stepped in between the two of them.

"Alright, that is enough you two. Sora, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave that comment was not called for." Souta said grabbing the girl by her elbow and began to drag her out of the room.

"WHAT!" the girl screeched, "You're just gonna stand there and let him threaten me like that?" Kagome heard her say before she was out of the room, she never got to hear what Souta said to her. Kagome looked towards Yuki who was still glaring at the spot where Sora had stood.

"What did she mean?" Kagome asked.

"You know I'm a half-demon, but what you don't know is that I was born in a clan of demon slayers. My mother had died giving birth to me and my father is no where to be found, my aunt took me in and trained me in the ways of the demon slayers. When we moved here my aunt began to come here and talk with your mother for hours at a time, during that time me and Souta got really close. Three weeks ago me and my aunt came here and she talked with you mother for a few minutes then turned to me and kissed me on my forehead before saying that this was where I belonged, where my destiny was before she left. No one but your family and my clan knows that I am a half-demon and a demon slayer, the people here just think that my aunt dropped me off here and never came back to get me." Yuki said never looking away from that spot not even when Souta had come back into the room and leaned against the kitchen door frame. Souta sighed and walked over to Yuki and pulled him into a hug.

"You know what she said was not the truth, your family wants you, and you know it was a hard decision for your aunt and clan to just leave you here." Souta said and began to run his fingers through Yuki's hair in a soothing manner. Kagome got up and pulled both of them into a hug.

"I may not have known you as long as my brother or family has, but I know right now that Sora was wrong because I want you as my little brother." Kagome said. Yuki gave a small chuckle as he maneuvered himself so that he had an arm around Kagome and and arm around Souta and hugged both of them. The three of them stayed like that until Kagome's mom and grandfather got back.

* * *

**Well that is all for now, I hope you enjoyed it. And a not for anyone who is ready 'To Love a Demon Lord' and 'Bring Me To Life' I will be updating those stories soon, I just had to get this story out of my head, it popped into my head while I was ready 'One soul To Bodies and an Unlikely Love'. So please sit tight, and please help me check for any unnoticed mistakes, please and thank you.**

**Previews-**

**'To Love a Demon Lord'**

**Sesshomaru declares that his group will now travel with Inuyasha's group, this leads to a fight between the two half-brothers. Kikyo makes her first appearance in the story. Kouga drops by to see how his woman is and is confronted by a pissed Sesshomaru. Come follow the group as they travel the land to collect the remaining jewel shards, defeat Naraku, and find love in 'To Love A Demon Lord'**

**'Bring Me To Life'**

**Sesshomaru fights the Alpha male in the group that his 'woman' is in. Kagome and Kikyo get into a huge fight which leaves Kagome to wonder is she would be safer to just leave the group and look for the shards and the missing children on her own. Kagome has yet another vision of Rin and Shippo, and Shippo is still acting very strange. Rin confronts Shippo on his attitude towards her, to find out his answer please read the next installment of 'Bring Me To Life' Chapter 3- Shippo**

**COMING SOON!**

**'Chibi Fluffy'**

**Summary-**

**Sesshomaru is turned into a little kid again when he denies to mate with the Eastern Demon Lords daughter, the reason he would not mat with her is because he was already in love with someone. He searches out Inuyasha's group so that Kagome can help find away to turn him back to his original self.**

**WARNING! WARNING! SESSHOMARU VERY OOC!**


End file.
